The present invention relates to pest control, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to the detection, monitoring, and control of insects, including for example, bedbugs.
Recent data suggests bedbug infestations (Cimex species) of human domiciles are on the rise. At least 92 species have been identified globally, of which at least 16 species are in the North American continent. Generally, bedbugs are parasitic pests with its hosts including humans and various domesticated animals. It is believed that bedbug infestations are becoming more problematic now at least in part because long acting, residual insecticides are no longer being used to keep bedbug populations in check. In addition, increased international travel and insecticide resistance have made bedbug infestations spread and control with insecticides very difficult. In terms of scale, such infestations are of particular concern for hoteliers, cruise ships, trains, daycare facilities, and the like because of the business reputation risk posed by bad press or bad reviews. Other problematic areas tend to include nursing homes, barracks, dorms, hospitals, and various other forms of high density housing. Nonetheless, single family homes can likewise be impacted adversely.
For many of these dwellings, the pervasive application of long acting insecticides by spraying and/or dusting is undesirable. As a result, new approaches to bedbug detection, monitoring, and control are being sought. The present application provides contributions along these lines that are not only applicable to bedbugs, but may also find application in the detection, monitoring and control of other species of insects.